Descendants: The Real Movie
by Arabella101
Summary: Descendants Movie but darker rated M (just in case)
1. before you read

_**Before you read**_

I WILL NOT repeat this again

-I DO NOT own DESCENDANTS

-I want to try and get more into the heritage of the characters

-I will include the movies of the following:

_Maleficent _

_Sleeping Beauty _

_Beauty and the Beast (old and new)_

_Mulan_

_Aladdin (old and new)_

_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (original)_

_101 dalmatians_

_Cinderella (old and new)_

_Tangled _

_The little mermaid_

_Princess and the Frog_

Cast

_-Main Characters_

Ben Mitchell Hope

Mal Dove Cameron

Jay Booboo Stewart

Lonnie Dianne Doan

Doug Zachary Gibson

Evie Sofía Carson

Carlos Cameron Boyce

Jane Brenna D'Amico

Chad Lucas Till

Audrey Peyton list

_-Minor Characters _

Aspen Laura Marano daughter of Snow White and Florian Charming

Blue Vanessa Hudgens daughter of Ariel and Eric

Aziz Jake T. Austin son of Jasmine and Aladdin

Evangeline Jessica Parker Kennedy daughter of Tianna and Naveen

Amber Danielle Campbell daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene

Flynn Ross Lynch son of Rapunzel and Eugene


	2. Introduction Beast Castle

_**Introduction **_

_Once upon a time, long, long ago, well, 20 years ago, Belle married her beast in front of 6,000 of their closet personal friends. Big cake. Yeah, so instead of a honeymoon, beast united all the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all the villains and sidekicks basically all the really interesting people and he booted them off to the Isle of the lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood, no magic, no wi-fi, no way out. Or so I thought...hang on, you're about to meet us. But first, this happened._

* * *

Ben's P.O.V.

I stared out the window, looking at the Isle of the Lost, home to all the villains in the land as Lumire fitted me for coronation suit. _Things were going to change, for the better...__avec espoir__. _The door opening caused my eyes to shift towards the door. Maman walked in as papa held out the door for her. I smiled as they walked closer. Shifting a bit (which caused Lumire to give me the stink eye) I took a deep breath, _hopefully, they agree with my first proclamation. _

"How is it possible that you ́re going to be crowned king next month? You ́re just a baby" papa cried out.

"He's turning 16, dear" Maman added smiling.

"Hey, pops."

"16? That's far too young to be crowned king. I didn't make a good decision until I was a least 42" papa argued.

"Uh, you decided to marry me at 28" Maman stopped tidying my room and faced my papa. My smile grew as I watch maman's reaction.

"Ah, it was either you or a teapot" papa said teasing Maman, Maman gave him the eye, which was a look she gave me when I did something bad when I was younger "Kidding." Maman gave him a that's-what-I-thought nod and I let out a small laugh as papa gave me an oh-my-god look

They seem happy, maybe right now would be the best time to ask? Now or Never, "Mom, Dad…", I said trying to move closer before Lumire shook his head, "Ah! Nn-nnh!"

I moved back to the place where I was standing before continuing, " I ́ve chosen my first official proclamation." Maman looked proud while papa looked at me expectantly waiting for my idea. I raised my head and stood firm "I'́ve decided that the children on the isle of the lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon. Every time I look out to the island, I feel like they've been abandoned."

For a moment my parents were too shocked to say anything even Lumire froze, papa was the first one to speak, "The children of our sworn enemies? Living among us?"

I smiled and nodded my head and tried to explain my idea, "We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them."

Papa took off his glasses and turned to look at me giving me a hard cold look, "have you now?"

Before I could respond, Maman interrupted, "I gave you a second chance. Who are their parents?"

Papa gave her a look which she returned. I waited for them to stop staring at each other and turned to continue...and to gain more confidence. They looked at me expectantly. _Okay now just start off with the easiest villain. _

I cleared my throat "Cruella De Vil...Jafar...Evil Queen…" I stood taller, "and Maleficent."

And I soon as I said that Lumire, to add into the drama gasped and almost fell over. _Merci pour ça_, cue eye-rolling.

Maman looked shocked while papa, on the other hand, looked angry. And don't get me wrong I totally get it. My parents Queen Belle and King Adam banished the villains and evil sidekicks to an Island where they can't hurt anyone and here I was the son of a said couple wanting to free their children. But their kids deserve a change as far as I know they deserve a chance for a better life.

"Maleficent! She is the worst villain in the land!" papa yelled.

"Dad, just hear me out here!" I cried out.

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes," he argued.

"Dad, their children are innocent."I cried out lowering my voice I spoke softly, "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life? Dad?"

Maman grabbed papa's arm and together they had a silent conversation

Papa sighed, "I suppose their children are innocent."

I smiled but inside I was like the spider-man chibi in ultimate spider-man on a high sugar rush.

Maman gave me a smile Well, well done. Shall we?"

Both Maman and papa left in hand in hand, looking over the isle I pulled out a necklace with an emerald stone. _Peut-être que je peux la trouver._

* * *

Thank you for reading

**translation  
**

Peut-être que je peux la trouver- Maybe I can find her

Merci pour ça- thanks for that

avec espoir- hopefully

Maman-mama

papa-dad


	3. introducing the Isle

_Third P.O.V._

In the distance, in the Isle of the Lost, a gang was causing chaos around, their leader Mal dressed in purple, green and black leather with purple messy hair finishing her spray paint artwork of her mother with the words _long live evil!_

**They say I'm trouble**

She turned to walk away from her art.

**They say I'm bad**

Mal ten jumped out of the box she was standing on and walked away.

**They say I'm evil**

As she continued to walk she purposely bumped shoulders with someone walking by and smirked.

**And that makes me glad**

She continued to smirk and walked to a building. As she continued to walk, Jay jumped down landing on a thick pipe wearing a red and yellow vest with jeans and a red beanie.

**A dirty no good**

He said as he grabbed the ladder next to him

**Down to the bone**  
He continued to climb down

**Your worst nightmare**

As he reached the bottom he just jumped and moving to show his own art of his father with the words _long live evil!_

**Can't take me home**

Jay then opened a sliding wooden door that seemed to an opening door to the market and walking off.

**So I got some mischief **

As he disappeared a girl, Evie with beautiful blue hair wearing blue leather walked into a table like it was a runway.

**In my blood**

She smirked before walking down the table

**Can you blame me?**

As she did a guy followed her and she gracefully moved

**I never got no love**

Between the pipes of the area to get out of the area.

**They think I'm callous**

Suddenly a small guy, Carlos with white hair wearing red, white, and back leather appeared walking out of the window.

**A lowlife hood**

He moved swiftly stealing a bandana from a guy's pocket standing in front of him before walking away.

**I feel so useless**

Just as a little girl threw an apple in the air, Carlos caught the apple.

**All: Misunderstood**

Carlos then taking a bite of the apple before throwing it back.

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

Mal & Evie showed up walking into an area

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

Above them, Jay was walking on the roofs before walking on a pipe.

**Welcome to my wicked world**

Mal and Evie then walked by a building which changed to Carlos jumping on people

**Wicked world**

Carlos then walked out meeting up with the rest of the gang.

**I'm rotten to the core**

It then showed the four pulling on the gate.

**Rotten to the core**

They pulled on until Carlos pushed it open.

**I'm rotten to the core**

Mal then walked on top of stuff in the beginning before pushing a guy out of the way.

**Who could ask for more?**

The rest of her gang followed her.

**I'm nothing like a kid next**

They all continued to cause mischief around.

**Like the kid next door**

A guy that they had pushed ended up with his head in a bucket of water.

**I'm rotten to the...**

Mal started to step on people's clothes

**I'm rotten to the...**

Evie and Carlos were following Mal and causing mischief.

**I'm rotten to the core**

Jay while the others were distracting, was stealing.

They started to bang their sticks around the pipes as they walked while kids yelled and hooted

**Call me a schemer**

**Call me a freak**

**How can you say that?**

**I'm just unique**

Mal than walked around the market walking past Dr. Facilier's daughter and writing an _M_ with purple spray paint.

**What, me a traitor?**

**Jay climbed on the **

**Are we not friends?**

**What ́s up with that?**

Jay then climbed on top of a stand before stealing their teapot.

**So I'm a misfit**

**So I'm a flirt**

**I broke your heart**

**I made you hurt**

Evie walked through a store of scarfs before charming a guy and stealing his scarf.

**The past is past**

**Forgive, forget**

**The truth is**

**You ain't seen nothing yet**

Carlos than walked through the market filled with rotten food and messing with people

**Mirror, mirror on the wall**

**Who's the baddest of them all?**

**Welcome to my wicked world**

**Wicked world**

The core four than walked into a building, messing around and causing mischief, before we heading to the courtyard and dancing. As they freestyled with the rest of the teens that were bad enough to be with them. As they danced jay and Carlos yelled out "YEAH!" while Mal, "Oooh." and Evie laughed. At the end of the dance, the four of them yelled out "I'm rotten to the core" and all the villains laughed as Mal took a baby's lollipop and licked it. Just as she was going to do walk towards them, they all screamed and scattered away leaving only the Jay, Evie Carlos, and herself there. Letting out a sigh, she swallowed hard and turned around with her shoe heel.

Turning to face her mother's goons, "Hi, mother"

Her mother's goons parted ways to let her mother into view. .Mal tried to steady her breath and gave her mother a wicked smile.

Her mother gave her a stoic look, "Stealing candy? I'm so disappointed."

Mal gave her a fake innocent smile, "It was from a baby."

Mal tried to control her breath as she tried to keep calm, her mother gave her a tiny gaze of approval, "That's my nasty little girl." before giving her a hard look, and pulling her forward by her arm and giving her arm a painful squeeze "But if you keep doing petty crimes like that you will NEVER be as evil as me, it's the deets that make the difference between mean and truly evil" her mother than dug her nails into her daughter's arm, "When I was your age, I was cursing entire kingdoms." Mal nodded her head and her mother gave her a questioning cold look, "You. Walk with me." Maleficent gave her daughter a try to understand look, "See, I'm just, just trying to teach you the thing that really counts...how to be me."

Mal gave her mother an understanding look, "I know that. And I'll do better."

Maleficent gave her mother a skeptical look "Oh, there's news! You four have been chosen to go to a different school...in Auradon."

Carlos, Jay & Evie froze in surprise their instincts told them to run but froze, scared of what Maleficent would do if they even tried that.

Feeling brave Mal responded with an attitude of defiance "What? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princess!"

"And perfect cute princes…" Evie mumbled

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless It's leather. You feel me?" Jay told Carlos.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom said they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave" Carlos recalled as he was lost in memory Jay snuck behind him and let out a _Woof! _Scaring Carlos.

"Yeah, mom we're not going. forget it." Mal said rolling her eyes.

Maleficent still holding her grip on Mal's arm responded to her daughters' attitude by letting it go, "Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination." she pushed her daughter away before calling her to follow her "Mal…" Mal upset with her mother, Mal rolled her eyes and followed her along with the rest of the gang once inside their home Maleficent sat on her throne, "You will go. You will find a fairy godmother and you will bring back the magic wand. Easy peasy."

_Like hell, we will! _Mal wasn't a fool, she knew that if they caught them they could be consequences and not to mention the wand, really? It was probably heavily guarded. But Mal couldn't say that so she settled for, "What's in it for us?"

Maleficent leaned closer to Mal, "It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer and bleed internally from their organs?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't..."

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand and my scepter, I will be able to bond both good and evil to my will!"

"Our will!" the Evil Queen interrupted with Cruella nodding with her.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent said waving her off, she then snapped her attention back to Mal "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your lives, missy. And I will hang you."

"**What**...mom…" Mal cried out in distressed, Maleficent then pretended to squish Mal's lips to make her stop complaining, they stared at each other, which made their eyes turned green like a staring contest that Maleficent won against Mal. "Fine. Whatever." Mal said rolling her eyes.

"I win," she said smirking before turning to look at the rest of the grinning Villains.

"Evie!" the Evil Queen yelled. Evie immediately moved to sit next to on a chair next to her _mama_. The Evil Queen walked around Evie examining her daughter. Evie was sitting up straight with her ankles crossed and her hands on top of her knee. Evie kept a straight face but inside she was worried even after all this time training to be a princess.

Whap!

Out of nowhere her _mama_, pulled out a ruler and slapped Evie's hands causing her to back to arch as she leaned closer to her hands.

Whap!

Her _mama _hit her back causing her to sit up straight and uncross her ankles.

Whap!

Her _mutter _hit her ankles causing her to cross them again and causing her to go back to how she was in the first place.

Her _mutter _finally sat down next to her mother and gave her daughter a cold look, "With posture like that you will NEVER find a prince, do you hear me!" Evie with her head held up nodded her head. "Now my evil-lett in training," her mama said holding her face, "all you need to do is find yourself a prince with a big castle and a mother-in-law wing," before Evie and the Evil Queen said in unison, "And lots and lots of mirrors." which caused Evie to laugh. Before she could continue her _mutter _slapped her hand again, "No laughing! Wrinkles!" Evie stopped and smiled at her mother, the smile that usually brought guys to her wanting to do whatever she wanted them to do, but her mother did not look impressed, and before she could react her mother gave her a slap on the head "You need to be better! Looking like that? You will never get a prince!" Evie's hope diminished "You need to try harder, I know it will be hard especially with your looks! But-Oh here's an idea! Don't be yourself..you hear me. Your plain, boring no one wants someone like you! Be something rare!" Evie felt completely and utterly defeated. She itched to check if her make up was ruined.

Oh!

It probably was!

But she couldn't check, her _mama _would see her doubts and if she saw her doubts that would be the end of her, I'm the fairest of them all she repeated over and over in her head. Her _mutter _may not agree but she was, she was a princess and the fairest of them all and with that, she was going to find a hot prince to marry and live with. She was a proper, beautiful, obedient princess.

"Oh, well, they're not taking my Carlos, because I'd miss him too much," Cruella said pulling Carlos closer towards her.

Carlos looked up towards his mom surprised, was she really going to miss him?, "Really, mom? You mean it?"

Cruella nodded her head as if it was an obvious thing, "Yes. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and get my drinks?" she tried to drown her throat in the beer in her cup but before realizing that it was empty. She let out a growl before passing it harshly to Carlos and getting closer "Go get me more!"

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Yeah, maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." he said as he refiled the drink for his mom.

Cruella took the drink before gulping it down "Oh, Carlos" she said with a sway "they have dogs in Auradon."

Carlos's eyes widen before shaking his head and leaning against the wall "Oh, no! I'm not going!"

Maleficent looked at her fellow villains with disgust and let out a grunt, they were all stupid! Tormenting their kids? They were thinking too small! But before Maleficent could interrupt she herself was interrupted.

Jay had been walking over to his _papa _as he spoke, "Well, Jay isn't going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." his _papa _then pulled his aside, "What did you score?" he pulled out a teapot"Oh." a scarf" Ooh." and lastly was impressed by his father even more "A lamp." he pulled out a lap from his jacket and gave it to his father, his _papa _immediately pulled it towards his chest. Was this their ticket out of the Isle?

He rubbed the lamp.

Then again.

And again.

And again.

Jay rolled his eyes at his _papa_, won't he think he tried that? "_Papa_. I already tried."

Jafar glanced at his son before glaring and throwing it back, "Ah!" if it didn't work then there's no use for it!

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes at Jafar's tactics, ugh! He was such a commoner! She turned to examine her daughter. Her daughter! Such a pretty girl, but she had so much to learn she needs to be better! To every final detail, her daughter needs to be better! Who knows she might even get **the **prince! And if so her daughter needs to be perfect "Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow, hmm?" her daughter let out a gasp and made a move to touch between her eyebrows but before she could her mother slapped her hand and pulled out tweezers!

Maleficent growing tired of the rest of the villains made a move to stop everything. She stood up and slammed her first onto the railing "What the hell is wrong with you all? People used to fucking cower at the mention of our names!" she moved down the steps "For 20 years, I have searched for a way off this fucking island. For 20 years, they have robbed tweezers us from our revenge…" she moved closer to the Evil Queen "Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men."

Evil Queen rubbed her arm thinking about the fall "Ow!"

Maleficent moved to Jafar, "Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie!"

Jafar stood up and glared, "I will…"

Maleficent then finally moved closer to Cruella "Revenge on every sneaky dalmatian that escaped your clutches."

Cruella who had just finished chugging another beer, "Oh, but won't get away I'LL get THEM!"

Maleficent then stood in front of Mal, " And I, Maleficent...The Mistress of Evil will finally have my revenge on sleeping beauty and her whole fucking kingdom! Starting with the royal family!" she turned to look at the rest of the Villains, "Villains!"

Evil Queen looked up from working on her daughter, "Yes."

Jafar turned to face Maleficent "Yes?"

Maleficent looked proud and gave a wicked smile "Our day has come." she faced the Evil Queen "E.Q., give her the magic mirror." nodding towards Evie

The Evil Queen then pulled out a small glass hand mirror and handed it to Evie.

Evie who was trying to keep her cool looked at the hand mirror in distaste, giving a face she picked up the mirror " This is your magic mirror?"

Evil Queen gave her daughter a glare "Yeah, well, it ain't what it used to be, but...It will help you find things."

Evie's eyes lit up "Like a prince?"

Evil Queen gave her daughter a smile "Yes actually but keeping him on your own will be difficult" she gave her daughter a look before fixing her hair "After all, you're not a total catch!"

Maleficent grunted before turning to look for her spellbook. "My spellbook!" Turning to look in all directions, "My book. I need my... that book. Oh, ah!" her eyes landed on the safe "The safe. The safe. Queen, help me!" pulling on the leaver "I never can figure this thing out."

The Evil Queen rolling her eyes stood up with grace and opened the door "Voila."

Maleficent walking over to her daughter, "My spell…" she pulled Mal right next to her, "Darling. Come. Oh...now she won't work here but in Auradon she will" she said while caressing her spellbook and glowing eyes, "Now Listen carefully. Don't make me regret giving it to you!"

Mal nodded her head and took the spellbook from her mother.

Maleficent gave her daughter a smirk, "And now you will be making your memories by doing exactly as I tell you." she said hitting Mal on the arm, turning to the Evil Queen she pointed at outside, "Door."

Carlos looked at his mother who glared at him and grabbed his bag before making a run to the door.

Cruella turning red ran after her son "Carlos!"

The Evil Queen pulled Evie up, "Who is the fairest of them all?"

Evie smiled opened her mouth but before she could say a thing her mother answered "Me!"

Jafar gave his son his bag, "Now, recite our mantra."

Jay pulled the bag over his shoulder "There's no team in "I"." before walking out.

"_Papa_" Jay called out from outside the door.

"Coming!"

Mal who was outside felt the words her mother had told her ring in her ears, _The future of the free world rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. Mal!_

As the three villains made their way down they all had different things to say.

"Ah! Smells like common folk." was for the Evil Queen

"Come back here, now! Carlos! Ingrate." for Cruella

And a nod from Jafar.

Outside of their home, a limo was parked. It had a flag from Auradon with 2 security guards standing next to the limo. Evie entered first, followed by Carlos running into the limo and Jay casually walking in. Before Mal could walk in, the two guards stopped her.

Rolling her eyes she looked up glaring at them, "Yes?"

"Hands out." One said holding cuffs up.

She snorted looking at them again "You can't be serious?"

"Conditions. Hands out" he said again.

Glaring she rolled her eyes gritting her teeth but raised her hands. He locked the cuffs around her wrist making them tight, she slowly released her breath not wanting to show pain.

One of the guards talked into the radio, "The jackals have landed."

"Bring home the gold!"

"Bring home a puppy."

"Bring home a prince."


	4. The limo scene

**Okay so roughly have a schedule.**

**his fatal mistake will update on Saturdays**

**the real movie will update on Wednesdays**

**Also, this story is going to be updated into the parts depending on the scene changing**

* * *

the Limo

Third P.O.V.

The limo was long coded with a nice shiny black with tinted windows and flags around showing that it was from Auradon. Inside the limo, the seats were black leather with it going from the door they entered behind the passenger and drivers seat, the only thing separating them was a sort of wall with an open window that could be covered by glass, the first thing they all noticed was the aroma of sweet and sour coming from the traits below the TV screen that was right in the middle of the limo. The guys were staring at the candy while Evie and fixing her make-up and Mal looked lost in thought. Jay and Carlos shared a look before turning to the candy and grabbing handfuls. Evie on the other hand gracefully picked up a blue candy stick before turning to look at Mal.

Evie then took out her blush, "You're looking a little washed out. Let me help you out." and her candy in her left hand and felt her brush on her right hand before leaning closer to but the make-up on Mal.

Mal leaning back she brushed her hair out her face, "Ew, stop. I'm plotting."

Evie gave her a yikes-look before turning to her candy, "Well, It's not very attractive." before biting her candy.

While the girls were having their conversation Carlos and Jay were also having their own about the candy.

Carlos picked up a small cup looking candy covered with brown stuff and eat it. He instantly liked it and made a move to grab another one before he looked over at Jay who had a confused look, hitting jay on his arm to get his attention he told him about eh candy he had found, "Oh! These! It's salty like nuts, but it's sweet like I don't know what."

Jay looked intrigued "Let me see." wanting to see the candy but instead Carlos opened his mouth and showed his chewed up candy "Ew!" before punching Carlos who let out an "Ow!" and taking the candy he had grabbed before taking a bite of it. He grinned it was good!

Mal then picked up a small remote that looked to be used to open something but when she pressed it she didn't see any change. Unknown to her the remote opened the window that separated them from the guards. Evie looked up from her candy and looked out of the window separating them from the driver. They were heading straight to the barrier.

Where they suicidal?! Since they others seemed blind to what was gong one, Evie decided to announce it, "Look!"

Carlos was the first to react and look up "It's a trap!" as they got closer, the four VK huddled together trying to project each other but before they feel the crash a strange sensation washed over them, Carlos being the first one to open his eyes asked," What happened?"

Evie letting go of Mla looked out the window and saw a golden bridge taking them over the ocean she let out a smile and laugh "It must be magic."

Mal who had pressed the button tapped it against the window and turned to talk to the guards "Hey. Did this little button just open up the magic barrier?"

The guard driving looked at her through the rearview mirror "No, this one opens the magic barrier." he said holding up the other remote "That one opens the window" he pointed at the one in her hand "And this button…" and pressed the button next to him.

Mal looked back to the rest of them "Okay." and turned to sit on her seat smirking, "Nasty. I like that guy."


	5. Introducing the VKs

**GODDAM its almost been a year since I updated...but why the hell not I was in the mood to write this so I did. I don't know if I will update it again since I planned to finish this story after I finished his fatal mistake but I haven't sooo. time will tell. **

**anyways I hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Auradon Prep**

**Mal's POV**

We continued to watch out the window Auradon. I let out a scoff. Everything was so bright and bright. It was disgusting. As we made it to the entrance of the school, I wrinkled my nose at their motto _goodness doesn't get any better _they obviously never had fun.

Outside the school was a huge band with students gathered around, pff it looked like we were the animals at a zoo.

I turned to look at Evie Carlos and Jay before giving them a clear look, "Let's introduce evil to Auradon"

We stayed inside waiting for the guard to open the door. Once opened we heard gasps of Auradon just waiting for our arrival. Jay stepped out first followed by Carlos and Evie. Getting out I lowered my head down before lifting it again when I was fully out. Some people in the crowd took steps back or let out gasps when they noticed my green eyes. It wasn't a shocker my eyes were the same color as my moms and only Faes have green eyes.

Taking a distasteful look around I did a small turn in taking everything in before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"This is going to be a long-ass year" I muttered looking at everyone, cowards wouldn't even meet my eyes.

The students cleared the way for the headmistress. Her brown hair is pulled back, but nice big curls. The blue in her eyes stood out along with the wrinkles, signs of smiling. She wore a similar outfit to her well known blue cape. She wore a baby blue business dress with a baby blue jacket similar to her well-known cape, pink bow, and all except the length matched the dress.

"Welcome!" she gave us a warm smile, her white teeth were almost blinding, "to Auradon Prepetoratory" she gave a bow "I am Fairy Godmother Headmistress" before walking forward

I gave her a tight smile, "Yeah well," I raised my hands, "Can these come off now?" dropping my smile

The crowd took a step back flinching like I was going to hit them with magic

She gave me a tight smile before motioning to the guard to take them off. As soon as they came off, I felt a surge of warm power fill my body, my eyes glowed green making me smirk, raising my hand I watched as sprinkles of magic left my fingers.

"Now this much better" I grinned before walking closer to Fairy Godmother making the audience cower, but not her, she stood tall raising my hand I tried to remember what my mother taught me, staring at Fairy Godmother right in the eye before dropping my hand diagonal while bowing letting my magic sprinkle around us "A pleasure to meet you"

Fairy Godmother raised a hand stopping the guards from stepping forward to take me away, she gave me shocked looked, "H-How?"

I rolled my eyes, "My mother taught me my heritage" before turning my back to make my way back to where Jay Carlos and Evie where.

Before anyone would say another word horns were blown making me pause, "Introducing Auradon's crown prince and Greystone crowned princess"

I clenched my fist hearing the applause. I heard their footsteps before I narrowed my eyes.

The guard's words echoed in my head 'Conditions. Hands out'

The prince cleared his throat, i locked eyes with Jay who shook his head, from the looks of Carlos and Evie, the prince was tall, maybe 6 inches taller?

Ignoring him I swiftly turned around facing the prince but without taking a good look at him a raised my fist, intending to hit his stupid face.

But before I could hit him he caught my fist with his right-hand centimeters from his face, the crowd gasped.

I got a good look at him.

His brown hair was swept to the side and his hazel eyes were wide in surprise.

He looks like-no, I shook that thought out of my head.

Both of his eyebrows were raised in surprise

I glared at him, "Next time don't bring Villian kids you cant trust" referring back to the cuffs

He looked confused but before he could question me the two guards appeared on either side of me, "Sire shall we take her back?"

Realizing he was still holding my hand up to his face he slowly st it in front of us, looking at the guards, "What is she talking about?"

I glared, snorting, "the cuffs" before raising them,

The prince looked down at them before glaring at the guards, "Your orders were to bring them to Auradon, not to cuff them"

The guy on my right bleared his throat, "the orders were from the king, your majesty"

His eyes widen in realizing before he clenched his fist before giving a small nod, "i see" he looked down at me, "i apologize I had no idea" I nodded my head pulling my hand away from him walking towards Jay who gave me a look which I ignored.

Clearing his throat once again he looked at us talking a step forward, "It's so good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben"

The blonde prissy princess wrapped her arm around Ben's arm "Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King"

Evie stepped forward, giving him a flirty smile giving a small bow, "Hello your highness I'm Princess Evelyn-" making he boys and I roll our eyes

Blondie took a step forward her blue eyes narrowed, "the Evil Queen has no royal statues here and neither do you" before cuddling closer to Ben giving off such a bitchy smile.

The prince let out a nervous laugh, "This is Audrey"

"Princess Audrey. His girlfriend right Bennybook?"

I narrowed my eyes glaring at the prissy pink princess, "Correct me if I'm wrong Prince Ben but when the King sends provisions he contacts the Evil Queen indicating he sees her as the ruler of the Isle and if the King of Auradone sees her as the Queen of the Isle then technically she is a Queen making Evie her daughter a princess" i let out a laugh, "After all you Aradonians trapped us in an Isle which technically is part of Auradon. So like your parents ruler a kingdom which consists of Auradon, the Isle is part of Auadon" giving her a fake smile, "Are you taught that here in Auradon?" I pouted "I thought all the future royalty knew that?"

The crowd was silent as the watched her reaction change from a smirky know it all to a silent fake rage.

Fairy Godmother gave a little smile before breaking through the happy couple before clearing her throat, "Ben and Audrey here are going to show you all around, and I'll see you all tomorrow" she raised her hands "The doors of wisdom are never shut." she leaned closer to us, "But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." the crowed then followed her leaving us Vks with the couple.

Ben let out a nervous laugh before walking towards us starting with jay "It is so, so, so good to finally me.." When Ben reached to shake his hand Jay punched him, I rolled my eyes, "meet you all. This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history…" when he reached to shake Carlos's hand he realized that it was covered with chocolate "Is that chocolate?" he muttered before moving towards me "As the day our two peoples began to heal."

I leaned on my left leg before sarcastically muttering "Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are."

Ben smiled "A little bit over the top?" his eyes twinkled.

I tried not to smile, "A little more than a little bit."

He let out a chuckle, "Well, so much for my first impression."

without noticing I also let out a small laugh, what's wrong with me?

I continued to look at his eyes, "Hey!" his prissy girlfriend made me look away

"You're Maleficient's daughter, aren't you?" she uttered with her know it all voice, she stepped between Ben and I wrapping his arms around her waist leaning back on his chest, "Yeah you know what? I totally do not blame you for trying to kill my parents and stuff" looking up i meet Ben's exasperated eyes, Audrey looked up from her nails making silly me look, "Oh my moms Aurora. Sleeping-"

"Beauty" I finished for her, I let my eyes glow, "Yeah I've heard the name. You know, and I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but _my_ mother to their stupid christening."

Raising her hand to caress Ben's arm she said "water under the bridge."

"Totes!" I said raising my voice to sound fake.

Unwrapping himself from Audrey clapping his hands, "Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?" none of us responded by he turned around making his way to the front of the school, "Auradon prep, originally built over 300 years ago and converted into a high school by my father when he became king." We watched as the statue change from the beast to the king Carlos flinched but other than kept his composure, feeling the prince's gaze on me he continued, "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

Ben smiled when I turned to look at him and with a straight face he answered, "Yeah, mom won't let him on the couch."

The corner of mouth twitched up before I forced myself to stop we walked into the building, "So you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?"

Ben paused hearing my curiosity, "Yeah it exists of course but it's retired Most of us are just ordinary mortals"

I snorted, "Oaky but what your saying is some people know magic"

His smile faded, "Yeah but that's not a good idea-"

"I get it but let me ask you this Prince Ben. Do you know the difference between Faes and Fatas?" his eyebrowed knitted together "I don't expect you to, its just an example on how you don't know how magic affects different magic users. After all, you are ordinary mortals who happen to be Kings and queens"

Prissy princess though not being able to hold it decided to open her mouth "That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years"

This nerdy boy in a band costume came down the stairs gained the prince's attention "Doug. Doug, come down." the guy stared at us, well Evie more specifically, "This is Doug. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben turned to look at me, "I'll see you later, okay? To finish our conversation," he smiled, "And If there is anything you need, feel free to-"

"Ask Doug," Pinky added before wrapping her arm around Ben and pulling him way.

Rolling my eyes I turned to the nerd. "Hey, guys I'm Dopey's son. As in the seven dwarfs so Dopey, Doc, Bashful, Happy-"

He locked eyes with Evie making her smile, was that blush of her cheeks?

"Hi, Evie daughter of the Evil Queen"

He gave her a dopey smile, "Oh um classes, I already put in some requirement already like a history of woodsmen and pirates, safety rules for the Internet, and, uh, remedial goodness 101" giving all of us a piece of paper

"New class?" i rolled my eyes looking at the paper for our doors before walking up the stairs to our dorms according to the numbers.

Walking up the boys and us girls parted ways. Thankfully the hall was empty so we walk in without any interruptions. Walking in I was blinded by how bright everything was, the white blankets, the cream walls, the pink decorations. It screamed princess.

Evie of course looked excited, "Wow. This place is so amazing-"

I cut her off this is not amazing it's disgusting, "Gross"

Evie being Evie followed me "I know, right? Amazingly gross." I could hear her squeal.

"Ew. Ugh! I'm going to need some serious sunscreen." i muttered pulling the curtains before laying on the bedroom closets to me.

"Hey look" Evie pointed to the things in the table, "there's a note. Heres are some things to welcome you all to Auradon" Evie opened a bottle, "mmm" she looked at the bottle "cherry blossoms"

Walking over I picked up the other one, vanilla.

In the table overall I saw shampoo, lotion, cleansers, moisturizers, sunscreen, toothbrushes, toothpaste, body wash, hand towels, towels, pajamas for both of us, other products like makeup, female stuff, and a card with our names on them.

"What's this?" I picked up the card

"Oh uhh the note says it's for when we want to buy something every week they will put 50 dollars" she read confused.

Evie continued to explore the room opening every door, we had each a closet, thankfully our clothes were delivered once we came here so we began putting everything away. We had our own bathroom, shower tub and all,

"Mal looks a fridge," she said looking through the dinks.

Waling towards the desk i saw an envelope for each of us with our names opening it I saw the paperwork, great, "Evie" she walked over, time to choose our classes.

* * *

**Questions, when I do get to writing this, would you like me to:**

** write all the movies in my version?**

**Have each movie be one chapter or divided by scenes?**

**include their classes? like Chivalry 101? Choir? Arts?**

**I don't know?**

**any ideas please let me know?**

**you have time! I really do read and appreciate suggestions!**


	6. first day

uradonFirst Day

Third Person

"Bennybook look," Princess Audrey said, shoving her pink phone at her boyfriend's face.

He gently pushed her phone way making her pout but continued to look at her phone, "Look Audrey I need to go talk to my parents" he waited for he to response "Audrey" she let out a humm not giving Ben her attention, he wanted to raise his hand's exasperated shout at her too for a second give him attention but with a deep breath and a fist clench calmed down.

He would not let his beast get the better of him

Not again.

"Bye Audrey" he continued to walk, turning the corner ignoring her pouts and cries as she called him by his ridiculous pet name.

"Benny Boo!" Audrey stomped her foot watching him go.

She wasn't going to chase him! What type of princess would she be then?

_Ben is so confusing all after all I don't ask for much_ Audrey though _all I want is for him to pay attention to me, to take me on dates, to be there for me to shower me with gifts and affection._

She rolled her eyes. Why doesn't he understand? We are betrothed. Hopefully, by the time we have to get married, he will become the man I want him to be. Until then she clicked on her contact list looking for a particular number listed as 'Bestie'

"I miss you" was the first thing the first person said

"Aww i miss you too babe" she moved her bag, "Hey do you want to hang out Ben left me all alone" she pouted into the phone,

"Of course babe meet me in our spot"

"Bye Chad" walking past her boyfriend who was leaning against corner waiting for his driver to pick him up

"Chad?" he muttered to himself, his hand tightened around his phone

He stood there for a while until he a ring he answered his phone, "We are here your majesty"

"Okay thank you" he hung up walking towards the entrance of the school. From the distance he saw Mal's purple hair, she was walking with Evie, maybe going to see Fairy Godmother?

He watched as she smirked pleased with herself as the students around them quickly moved or stayed still scared to anger her. Ben smiled at the ridiculous scenario that played in front of him, a guy from the Turney team one of Ben's friends, Flynn son of Rapunzel and Eugene froze as Mal walked by.

it was ridiculous!

She was at most 5'2 and Flynn was at least 6'0.

He didn't know why everyone was so scared of her.

The situation reminded him when he was a child and everyone seemed to be afraid to use him for the two reasons being he was the sole crown prince and they were afraid that he had inherited his father's temper.

Ben Mal didn't scare him, he was intrigued by her. She looked exactly like the girl he dreamed about. Only in his dream, she was smiling and laughing playful even but here she was stoic and snapping attitude.

The more he thought of her the more he was intrigued by her.

Was she an artist like in his dream, was she as sweet?

She was already beautiful. He was grateful that she was feared, it made things easier to keep guys away from her. He hoped that this dream became reality because even he wanted to feel the same feeling he had in his dreams.

The warm, the love.

He was sure it was love, he had never felt like that with Audrey or any of his friends.

It felt like being wrapped around a warm blanket, he was sure that's what true love felt like. He hoped it was because he had felt it every single night he dreamed of her and when he woke up alone in his room he felt this sudden cold empty part of his heart. It ached until he rubbed his chest even then he knew it was still here.

Yet when he saw her his heartbeat skipped, she was beautiful, and when she tried to punch him!

He had never met anyone that dared!

Well, other than Lonnie and Aziz but they were his closest friends. His other friends, well more like acquaintances, just smiled and patted his back like they were afraid of him. Thankfully being un tourney and R.O.A.R. helped ease the fear but he knew it was still there.

Maybe that's why he tried so hard to be friends and optimistic, to be more like his mother instead of his father.

Ben watched as she turned the corner with Evie before walking to the limo. A few steps away the guard opened the door, Ben gave him a nod in appreciation before sitting down letting the guard close the door and start the drive to the castle.

He wondered what his parents would think if he told them about his dreams? If they knew the girl was Mal?

They would probably think he was spelled.

That the Mistress of Evil had cursed him before he was born to fall for her daughter to get out the Isle. to win the crown.

He rolled his eyes. He could imagine his father and mother worried about sending him to the most powerful wizard or fairy to fix him

He felt the car stop, "Your majesty we are here" he waited for the guard to open the door before getting off, he saw a perky man waiting for him at the castle doors, he couldn't help but smile.

"Ahh my prince!" he explained his heavily french accent showing.

Ben ran up the few steps, "Lumire!" Ben hugged him before Lumire led him inside.

"Did you grow my prince?" Ben rolled my eyes

Ben shook his head letting out a small laugh, "You saw me two days ago!" Ben walked towards the family room knitting his eyebrows when he saw the room empty, "Lumire where is _**Papa?**_"

"Oh, he is in his office" Lumire informed Ben before walking to the kitchen to assist in the choosing of the food being served in the coronation dinner.

"_**Merci**_" Ben rushed up the stairs to the office.

He took a deep breath allowing his father to let him in, shaking his nerves off he walked in

"_**Papa**_" Ben greeted them smiling

His _**father**_ looked up from his documents "Ben _**s'il vous plait, asseyez vous**_" they sat down

"Yeah uhh" Ben cleared this throat, "_**Papa**_ can you explain to me why you instructed the guards to cuff Maleficent's daughter?"

His father took off his glasses, "I think your words answered the question." interviewing his hands together

"_**Papa '' BEn**_ let out a sigh "that could make them fear her more. And for what? she doesn't know magic!" he began to feel agitated hearing the injustice done to her, "Dad she is a fairy who doesn't know magic?!"

His father gave him a pointed look, "And that's exactly how it will stay!"

"_**Quelle**_? Dad that's part of her heritage she deserves to know"

"No she and the other VKs need to prove they belong here, letting them out was already a huge deal, I will not teach that girl magic for her to use it to destroy Auradon! Asking you need to learn that every decision you make affects the citizens''

"_**Je le sais!"**_ Ben nodded his head "_**Bien**_! Then I want to know why we don't teach Fairy history? The different times of fairies out there? Our citizens who have magic deserve to know their heritage!"

"_**Ben c'est assez!"**_

"You know as well as anyone that magic in the kingdom is forbidden!"

Ben stood up "Fine." he turned to look at the painting of his mother and his father. "There's something else"

"Yes Ben," his father asked letting out a sigh

"I want you to cancel my betrothal with Audrey" Ben turned to face his father, "_**Je ne l'épouserai pas**_"

"Ben" his father stood up.

Adam was lost for words. How was he going to explain this to the council?

The betrayal was placed blonde before Ben was born and when Auradon was still known, the other royals had voted that the two closest families voted into the power shall be bonded by a betrayal to show that no anger and hatred brewed between the two families. Belle and other Queens have insisted there be a clause where the betrothal could be broken if they found their true love before their marriage.

But Ben hadn't.

And neither has Audrey.

"_**Non**_" Ben said "I won't marry Audrey, I will never marry her!"

"I promise we have to uphold you will-"

"No, I will not!" Before his father would say a word Ben walked out storming off from the castle grounds heading back to the limo.

_**Je ne l'épouserai jamais**_, Ben though clenched his fist.

* * *

Chad had pressed Audrey against a wall hidden by the trees. They both kissed until they were out of breath before she simply laid in his arms.

"I miss you," Chad said, breathing in her rose-scented hair gently rubbing circles around her waist area.

"Me too," Audrey said hiding her face into his chest, "Do you want to hang out tonight, Ben has an important test tomorrow so he won't bother us" he didn't respond, "Chad? Babe?" she looked up.

Chad was not paying any attention to her. Instead, he was looking at the school, turning he saw the problem, the VK's

Audrey pushed her way out of his arms to gain his attention, "Are you interested in them?" she crossed her arms.

He tried to pull her into his arms, "Baby, no it's just they have weird hair. I was just surprised" he kissed the top of her head tilting her head so she was looking at him, " you know I only have eyes for you"

She gave him a hopeful smile, "i know" she squished her face into his chest, "it's just that they insulted me and I don't want to lose you to them like Ben"

Chad made a face being compared to Ben, "Ben? He's an idiot, after all, he has the most beautiful girl in the world" he gripped around her waist tightened, "you're going to be his queen and he doesn't even deserve you!"

She let him play with her blond hair, "I'll always be your Queen just like you'll always be my king"

"I love you" he uttered,

"Me too" he hugged him

He stuffed his face into her hair, relaxing as she continued to stare at the two VK's.

Ben and Audrey are to be weeded 2 years after his coronation, she has been with him all this time waiting and waiting, but it seemed like he didn't give a fucks about her.

Yet with the Faes' stupid daughter, he paid attention, and Audrey swore on her family name that she would not lose her only way to the throne because of that purple-haired bitch.

She thought she was all high and mighty.

Well, this isn't the Isle.

It's an Auradon.

* * *

Mal rolled her eyes as she watched another princess run in fear of Evie and her. It was starting to annoy her.

What were they expecting her to do?

Curse them and make them fall into a deep sleep?

Please at least she'd give them the favor of finding out their true love, isn't that what they all want?

From the corner of her eye, she watched as Evie bit her lip with her eyebrows knitted trying to figure out which classes to take.

Evie being Evie was torn between choir or fashion design as well as biology physics or chemistry.

Mal herself had already chosen her classes except there was a class she wanted to take that wasn't available to her. So there she was, going to Fairy Godmothers' office to talk about their schedules, after all that is what she wanted them to do after they got comfortable in their room.

They stood outside for a second, waiting for the secretary to inform Fairy Godmother so they could walk in.

A girl walked out first, she had a bob hairstyle with big blue eyes, a dress similar to fairy godmothers. At the sight of the VKs, her eyes widened even more before running away like a little mouse with her tail tucked in afraid a cat lurking around.

Mal and Evie shared a look before walking in.

Fairy Godmother smiled gesturing for them to sit, "Hi girls, what can I do for you?"

Evie opened her mouth immediately laying the classes available on her desk, "Uh I was wondering if i can take both Fashion design and choir? Also, what is better biology, physics, or chemistry? Is one more challenging than the other?"

Fairy godmother blinked, "Evie, you realize dearly that if you take both choir and fashion design our schedule will be full? We usually don't recommend you take that fill schedule after all most students here are following the path already made so they decide to use that free period to use it to study their career" Fairy Godmother paused before giving them a nervous laugh "Well if that's what you want" Evie nodded her head enthusiast

In her head, she knew she probably should listen but her mother always said that a princess has a beautiful singing voice and that its an aspect for a raising queen to have but she always adored making clothes and having a class solely dedicated to the oh it a dream come true for her!

"I recommend biology but after all many struggles with Chemistry but if you are up to the challenge?" Fairy Godmother asked gently

Evie bit her lower lip, "Can I see the units that will be studied for the classes?"

Fairy godmother nodded her head looking through her cabinet, "now where is it? Ah, here it is' ' she pulled it out giving it to Evie who early took examining the units.

Mal who had been waiting patiently was looking around the room for any indication that the wand was there.

Maybe it was kept somewhere else?

"Mal what can I do for you? Did you have any problem choosing your classes?" Fairy godmother asked.

Mal shook her head, "No but I was wondering if for my elective if could take the art class"

"I'm sorry dear but that's a high course and the beginner's well students start at the club. The class you're trying to go in is advance so-"

"Thank you but I'd like that class" she wanted to glare at the headmistress at least she's taking initiative in her learning right?

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to decline. Would you like me to put you with Evie in Choir?" mal reluctantly nodded "Great! Everything else seems fine, Auradon history, English, Goddess 101, Biology, Math, Choir, French, and a free period" she nodded her head, "that will be all my dear." she turned her attention to Evie.

"Have you chosen Evie dear" Evie nodded her head

"Yes I'd like to have both Choir and Fashion Design and Chemistry," Evie said nodding to herself.

"Okay that will make your classes Auradon History, English, Goodness 101, Chemistry, Math, Choir, German, and Fashion Design"Fairy Godmother smiled, "Well don't forget we have four classes a day, and an A-B schedule" both girls nodded, "Well if that is all you girls may leave but if you see the boys please let them know I'm waiting for them"

Mal got up and turned around letting her eyes glow green before rolling her eyes, while Evie skipped out of the room happily.

* * *

Carlos and Jay were wandering the halls, it was odd for him to see kids running from him or maybe they were running from Jay?

No, because a few girls had gone and flirted with him.

So were they afraid of him?

Carlos? The runt of the group?

Things were very different in Auradon.

He sat on the table watching Jay flex his muscles. A girl was brave enough to touch his arm before letting out an annoying giggle.

Carlos made a face looking away, he turned to the halls.

He noticed a girl walking fast, looking up like a scared puppy.

Who was she?

She seemed familiar.

She froze when she locked eyes with him, she was practically shaking.

But god she had the most beautiful blue eyes with a pouty face.

Jay then appeared wrapping his arm around him, "Carlos is these girls amazing!"

The girl shook her head looking down before clumsily walking into the wall

Jay laughed watching her walk away, "maybe you should be friends" Carlos rolled his eyes, "you're both clumsy!"

"Shut up" Carlos muttered before getting up, "I'm going to go give Fairy Godmother my list of classes."

Jay rolled his eyes watching him walk into the building, as Carlos walked in a girl and a guy walked out. She had a bob haircut with striking brown eyes. Both the guy and the girl kept looking at him.

Not like a criminal

But just out of curiosity.

"Jay" he turned at the sound of Evie's voice.

"Yeah" Mal and Evie were walking next to each other, Evie perky as usual while Mal seemed to be annoyed with something.

"Headmistress wants to see you about your classes" Mal answered. Jay rolled his eyes before walking away nodding.

His eye was caught with something shiny, he raised in eyebrow before smirking.

Maybe he'll have fun on the way

* * *

The dining room was quiet when Mal and Evie walked in.

All eyes seemed to go to her.

Mla wanted to scream it was so annoying did they have nothing better to do in Auradon.

She looked around the room, Jay and Carlos found a table in the corner, Ben's prissy blonde girlfriend was at a table filled with what looked like other prissy royals.

Since they were late the line was short.

Mal and Evie both grabbed their plates, helping themselves to some food.

While walking to where Jay and Carlos were Mal locked eyes with Ben who had just walked in.

He gave her a small smile before she turned away.

Carlos took a sip of his drink before greeting Mal and Evie, "Hey!"

"Hi" Mal crumpled sitting down.

Jay nodded his head towards Mal, "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Mal said her eyes glowing, Jay and Carlos immediately backed off.

Mal was thankful, her head was hurting and it just kept getting worse.

Thankfully Evie was able to distract them  
They continued to eat in silence, having nothing to talk about. In the tables next to them, Mal could see that they were shifting around, occasionally looking at them.

She wondered if she was the only one who noticed?

Looking at Jay and Carlos who were busy stuffing their faces with food and Evie who was busy eating carefully, she could almost hear the Evil Queen, 'Evie deer eat slower'

Mal was pretty sure she was the only one who noticed. She continued to poke at her food, mixing the mashed potato with the gravy.

"Hey" Mal looked up from her food.

Prince Ben.

He stood there with a soft smile and a plate of food.

Mal gave him a confused look, "Hey"

Evie, Jay, and Carlos seemed to study him, not knowing if he was a threat or not.

They all stood straighter, Ben didn't know if it was to intimate him but he tried to remain calm, not wanting to show his jitters.

He knew if he looked scared or awkward everyone would take him, he wasn't going to give them more of a bad reputation.

"Can I sit?" Ben asked looking at Mal a little longer before turning to look at the rest of the VKs

Mal blinked before narrowing her eyes, she looked at them, "Sure"

"Great" he sat next to her. He looked at Mal again giving her a look of apology, "Okay so i have a question for you? If that's okay"

Mal rolled her eyes, "Fine"

Mal could feel the rest of the Vk's trying to hide their expression of shock, everyone in the Isle knew Mal hated being asked questions.

"How are you liking Auradon?" Ben asked smiling

Mal raised an eyebrow, "That's your question?"

Ben laughed, "Well no but i-"

"Just ask," Mal said plainly, playing with her food

"Okay," Ben cleared his throat, "What are the differences between a fae and a fata?"

"Oh" Mal stood taller, this was of course one of Mal's favorite things that her mother taught her, "Well it's sort of hard to explain in the paper but umm" with a flick of the wrist Mal had made different people appear over the table.

They hovered on the table like holograms.

Tinkerbell, Fairy Godmother, Maleficent, Blue Fairy, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather

Ben's eyes widen in fascination, "I-I thought you didn't know the magic"

"I know the basics it's part of me" Mal answered, "There are four types of Fairies"

"Tinkerbell is a fay, they are small living in neverland that's divided based on their specialties and their different seasons," she made a map of neverland showing the different seasons, "they choose talent and become part of that working group, it can vary from water to animals to making things" Mal zoomed into Tinkerbell "as you can see they don't use wands and prefer to live in isolation"  
Ben nodded his head

"Fairy godmother is well a Fairy" Mal made the image of her and Blue fairy bigger, "she like Blue Fairy have a magic wand that helps them focus their magic and even if they have wings, they don't use them it's more for a show, they usually show up unless its to help someone like Pinocchio or-"

"My mother," a voice said from behind Mal.

Mal paused, turning her head to just see the person.

It was a guy with blond hair with blue eyes.

The guy gave her a smile holding out his hand for a handshake.

Mal didn't bother before turning back, from the corner of her eye Mal saw him move to Evie.

Evie being the princess took his hand, he kissed her on her knuckles before giving her a dazzling smile, "Hi"

Evie tried to keep the smile on her face, was this idiot trying to seduce her?

If so he would have to try a lot harder than that.

"Evie" Ben interrupted whatever the guy was trying to do, "this is Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and King Henri"

Chad sat next to Evie, smiling at her, "I'm also the heir to the Charmington Kingdom and one of Ben's best friends right Ben?"

Ben gave him a hesitant nod looking like it was anything but the truth.

Chad gave him a look, confused but still smiled, did Audrey tell him? No, she would have told him.

Ben clenched his fist, he tried to remain calm, he wouldn't let his best out, not now, he didn't want to scare Mal.

"Can we continue?" Ben asked Mal who nodded her head.

"Benny Boo"

Mal rolled her eyes, great.

Her heels click with every step, she wrapped her arms around Ben, "Why are you here babe?" she let her face fall onto his shoulders.

Ben removed her arms from him ranting to himself to be gentle.

But that was the last thing he wanted to do.

Audrey laughed it off, "Babe come on,"

Ben tried not to seem annoyed," Audrey, thanks but I'm fine here"

"What about Chad, Lonnie, or Jane?"

Ben clenched his fist under the table, "Chad is sitting right here" he pointed at Chad who was busy telling a story to Evie, "and Jane and Lonni are studying for a test"

"Well, you need to come with me to see the style of dress so we can match at your coronation," Audrey said trying to pull Ben out of his seat.

"Not now," Ben said he turned to look at Chad, "why don't you take Chad"

Audrey looked offended and clenched her fist before smelling, "Fine, Chad lets go"

The blond prince gave Evie a look of apology but followed the princess.

Evie signed in relief, never having been more relieved than to not have a guy's attention.

She rolled her eyes, ugh is that how the prince's acted nowadays?

Ben turned to Mal, "Continued"

Mal stood taller, "Right, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather"

Ben would hear the irritation in her voice, "they are fatas. They are known to be the three good fairies but are fatas. They, when a child is born, usually bless them with a gift to welcome them into the new world. They don't have strong magic and are limited like the days in magic, their magic consisted only in beautiful things. They also use a wand-like a fairy which is why they are confused a lot of the time" she zoomed into their wings "key difference is they use their wands"

"What about you," Ben asked, "you are a fae right?"

"Yes, we" she cleared her throat, "my mother and I don't need a wand, our kind usually sticks to helping nature, we all have green eyes and-" Mal stopped herself, "and that's it"

"Wow," Ben said, "we don't know much of magical creature then.."

Mal rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised"

They continued to eat lunch quietly, Mal had to stop herself, why was she so friendly to this prince?

She needs to stop after all the villains will soon take over.-

Both Evie and Mal snuck into the boy's room.

Quietly opening their door scaring even Carlos and Jay.

"What are you doing here?" Carlos asked while leaning up from his bed.

Mal rolled her eyes, "the wand?!"

"Well he can't steal it today," Evie said sitting down, all eyes turned to look at her, "What it's true! It's going to be very suspicious that the day the Vks come to Auradon, the wand goes missing"

Mal thought about it, fuck she was right!

"Fine" Mal muttered before raising her voice, but that doesn't mean we can't plan it"

Jay rolled his eyes, "why plan when you can just steal everything you see?" before dumping everything he took on his bed.

Evie made a face in disgust, "and what's the point?"

"Well princess, it's like buying whatever i want except it free." Evie scoffed before running her attention to her nails.

Mal rolled her eyes but picked up the phone thrown on the bed, "Why don't you just wait until we take over Auradon?"

Evie let out a small squeal, "You sounded just like your mom!"

Mal's eyes widen at the comparison, should she be happy?

She had always wanted to be more like her mom so why did she feel empty inside?

Mal cleared her thoughts before smirking at Evie, "thank you, now let's not forget why we came to Auradon!" turning her attention to the boys who were trying to play a game on the TV.

Jay rolled his eyes taking the controllers from Carlos, "Yeah we know, Fairy Godmother blah, blah, magic wand, blah, blah not get caught" Evie almost laughed at Mal's reaction before composition herself.

Mal clenched her fist slamming it into the table gaining everyone's attention, "You guys might not give a crap but I do this is our final chance to prove to our fucking parents that we are better than them. To prove that we are evil and wicked and cruel. Okay?" Mal's eyes began to glow, "Now if you are all done?" they all nodded.

Mal sat down, the phone still in her hand, "Evie Mirror"

Evie nodded, before clearing her throat while pulling it out and quietly rhyming, "Mirror, mirror in my hand where does fairy godmother wands stand?"

They watched as the image of the wand appeared in the mirror surrounded by a force field.

Carlos's eyes widen, "Where is it?"

Evie nodded, "Mirror zoom out to the building"

Doing exactly what Evie asked the name of the museum popped up.

Jay scoffed "Not the best place to store powerful magic, huh?"

Mal's eyebrows knitted together, "It's in a museum. Do we know where that is?"

Carlos opened his laptop before quickly searching up the museum, "2.3 Miles from here. Walking that is' ' before turning the computer to face the group.

"Great Carlos is there anything we should know about the want?" mal asked

Carlos turned the computer over to look at the screen, "Let's see, the wand is in the section of magical items. There's a forcefield around it that" Carlos made a face, "that if you get to closer triggers a loud alarm, the only time it gets taken out is for a coronation or demand of the king"

"Okay so will steal it after making a potion, I'll take care of it" Before Mal could say more she felt a buzz on her hand, the phone?!

The guys turned their attention back to the video game

It was a text message

-Chad, babe why are you responding i miss you

Mal looked at the person sending the messages, Audrey?!

As in Ben's prissy girlfriend?

She was cheating on him?

-Ugh Ben left me alone again you wanna have fun

Maybe she could use this?

But how?

"Evie" Evie looked up "yeah"

"Do you want revenge on the prissy blonde?" Evie straightened up

"Of course!" she practically screamed

"Do you remember the prince" emphasizing 'the'

Evie made a face, "Son of Prince Charming?"

"Yeah, let's just say he and the prissy blonde princess-"

Evie's eyes widen, "No!" she smiled "really"

Mal smirked, "Let's just make her squirm, after all, she seemed to taken with you"

Evie looked at her confused before she relaxing what she wanted her to do, "You want me to flirt with him?"

"Yup," Mal said leaning back, "Show me how enchanting the Evil Queen's daughter can be"

Evie smirked, "i am after all the fairest in the land"

The girls shared a glint in their eyes before turning their attention the guys who were still playing the game

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this update sorry I haven't been updating what I had planned been busier than ever.**

**FYI I read everyone's comments and PM's so the story will be changing when its ready and when its done**

**thank you for the reviews!**


End file.
